Before The Storm
by Pas-Skaikrasha
Summary: [Set Before The 100 come to Earth] Lexa has recently come to power as the Commander and is aiming to unite the clans, despite the terror left by the previous Commander. However as new alliances are formed enemies lurk not only in the Ice Nation but in the walls of Polis themselves. [Backstory Featuring Anya, Gustus, Costia, Nia and many more]- Rated T for Violence Later On
1. Chapter 1: Who We Are

_-I don't have a Beta Reader so if you notice any mistakes, I apologize and please let me know so I can fix it-_

 _A/N: Hi! So this is my first fanfiction in years so… please don't hate me? (Just kidding). Anyway I love love LOVE The 100 and due to the mystery that centres around the Grounders, Lexa's past and the lives of the Grounders we said goodbye to (too early if you ask me) I've decided to make this fanfiction with my idea of one of the many pasts that Lexa could've had, I also wanted to portray my headcanon of Costia: who I don't imagine would've been an innocent flowerchild (at least not in public anyway), instead I imagined her as an assassin (quick, talented, strong and calculating) and an ex-arena fighter (to give her that hardened past). Just to establish some more stuff before you begin reading:_

 _-Lexa and Costia are both Nightbloods_

 _-Costia trains the nightbloods when she's not off assassinating people (With this head-canon for the show- I imagine after Costia died Lexa took the nightbloods under her wing)._

 _-Anya is one of Lexa's advisors and generals, she is not a nightblood (Who needs nightblood when you're just a general badass?)_

 _-Gustus is Costia's uncle (even though we know this is uncanon in the show) and Lexa's bodyguard. He is a "retired warrior"._

 _-Indra is Lexa's general and chief advisor, her husband was the last commander (who went a little mad and power hungry and was killed- that's a big part to play in the story so no spoilers)._

 _-Lincoln is an advisor for the outside clans (to his reluctance), but also a talented scout and Costia's best friend_

 _-Sorry for the long intro but I'd just like to warn, my ideas and style of writing are often really weird, so bear with me and I often tend to ramble a bit but I hope you enjoy this story and constructive criticism or your own ideas are always welcome-_

 _THIS STORY WILL ALSO SEE A MORE LIGHTHEARTED SIDE TO THE GROUNDERS (AT THE START ANYWAY), AS *SLIGHT SPOILER BUT NOT REALLY* THE WAR TO COME CHANGES THEM INTO THE MORE BATTLE HARDENED GROUNDERS WE KNOW. (THEY'RE STILL THE SAME BUT MORE LIGHTHEARTED AROUND EACH OTHER)._

Chapter 1

It was raining again, although to be fair all it had done for the past weeks had rained. Normally the tree clan would welcome this kind of frequent weather as in light showers it often benefited the crops, but this, this was torrential non-stop pours. A week ago Polis heard word that several villages had flooded, damage inflicted but no physical harm or deaths. However then the boat clan had sent word for help, their villages and trade were viciously suffering from the weather and there was nothing they could do. Luckily Lexa had decided to welcome refugees of flooded towns into downtown Polis, which was normally not a welcomed idea of the Grounder communities, but in times like this, where strength and wisdom could not affect the harsh nature of this world they stood together and helped their allies.

Lexa watched as the refugees were escorted to their temporary homes and was glad to see her people were accepting her decision. For 16-years-old Lexa was vastly considered a wise, faithful and strong commander, unlike her predecessor who had been a power-hungry tyrant determined to rule over all. As a result of his selfishness the alliance between the Boat-Clan and Tree-Clan had been broken- luckily Lexa had managed to mend it when she came to power- and many Trikru citizens had been forced into poverty and starvation, many families had even sent their children to the fighting pits- which Lexa later abolished- to earn more money. As the thoughts of the fighting pits stirred in her mind there was the one person that came to her mind, the one that should never have been forced into those savage arenas: Costia.

She looked up to where she had seen the young assassin moments ago but sure enough she had vanished, much like the phantom that the Trikru warriors joked she was. Lexa allowed a coy smile to appear on her face at the thought, though quickly hid it before anyone saw. People constantly commented on that, how Costia was somewhere one moment, gone the next then reappearing elsewhere, how she stood at senate meetings silent, rarely saying a word however allowing her eyes to analyse everything that was going on. It wasn't rare that Costia knew what was going on when others had no clue, her analysis skills were exceptional, she often knew what was going to happen before it did or before it had been planned, and that's what made her so good at her profession. That thought made Lexa shudder, Costia's profession: assassin, possibly one of the least safe jobs in an army. Sneaking into enemy territory often alone, taking out dangerous allies, Lexa, although she would never admit it to her face, preferred Costia, and the rest of those she cared for, by her side in battle so she could protect them. But sometimes her people came first, and she'd make these sacrifices, and as Anya had taught her "There's no protecting Costia from herself" and that was true, Costia's stubbornness was her own enemy.

Anya, who would also never liked it admitted to her, was also just as stubborn, but sometimes Lexa used her former role as the elders second to manipulate her into doing what Lexa wanted- although Anya had also figured out this tactic long ago. Lexa felt that smile begin to pull its way onto her face again as she contemplated those she was close to, and how thankful she would've been had someone offered them a safe place to be during these harsh times. In this world of fear, strength and danger, Lexa believed that the idea of peace could one day be a reality and her people could enjoy life for more than just an attempt at surviving.

"Something on your mind?"

The voice almost startled Lexa but as she turned slowly she realised it was just her former mentor. "Just focusing on what's happening right now that's all"

Anya gave a curt nod. "As usual then"

Lightning cracks through the sky and thunder shortly follows and so the two slowly make their way back to Polis tower. There was a savoured and relaxed silence between the two of them as they walked to the tower and descended upwards to the upper levels of the tower before Anya gently cleared her throat to pull Lexa out of her thoughts. "Luna sends her regards during these times" she stated, and watched as Lexa took in every word as they entered Lexa's bedroom closing the door behind them to allow more privacy for their conversation. "She states that through these acts the crimes against her clan made by Heda Busirus, can truly be forgotten and the Floukru and Trikru alliance is now and forever will be stronger than ever before"

"That is good to hear Anya. The more the clans can work together and use their strengths to their advantage, the more chance we have of peace"

"Your aim of peace is a foreign concept Heda"

Lexa lets out a slight chuckle at her comment, causing Anya to frown. "What?" she asked.

Lexa looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to her former mentor. "Costia said the exact same thing"

"With no disrespect meant Heda, Costia and I saw the effects of the previous commander's tyranny first hand. Our families as well as ourselves suffered greatly during his reign, and the people we grew up with, those of the villages and downtown Polis, the people I'm sure Costia and I would consider "our people" have a hatred to your spirit that may never subdue. After his actions, peace between the clans may not be achieved. After all your own people respect you but they're just waiting to suffer again, this idea of all being equal in your society, of strength being favoured over riches this is all new to them"

Lexa listened intently but felt her anger fuel when Anya mentioned the old commander. "I am nothing like the old commander!" she spat, allowing her anger to control her mentions. "I am showing the other clans the strength and prosperity of Trikru! Already 3 clans are beginning to consider our alliance! I AM NOT THE SAME AS THAT TYRANT!"

Anya's eyes saddened slightly at Lexa's reaction. It hurt her to see Lexa become so enraged, when she became this angered she often grew out of character and made impulsive decisions or said things she didn't mean. Her anger was one of the many things Anya had tried to mentor her to control, but how can you teach someone to change themselves? "Lexa… you know I never meant it like that. You have only been Heda for 3 months and already we've seen your strength, but don't let our people's powerful respect cloud your view on them. Those who suffered as lesser in his old society may take time, but they will see you as your own spirit one day" she said, placing a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder. "I mean I lost my family due to his tyranny and I stand here not only as your mentor but your friend and ally, Lincolns family were tortured for trying to stand up to him and he would always protect you, and look at Costia! She would fight and die for you, despite how much she suffered"

Lexa's eyes saddened as she looked at Anya. It was true she had much to prove as Heda and many people to make things up to, but being Commander was like playing a game of power and loyalty and equality and secrets, she needed to know who to trust and everyday ensure she was making the right decisions. She was likely to make mistakes, but Lexa couldn't afford that the second she made a mistake was the second she made her people suffer again and she couldn't put them through that. Lexa had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Anya withdraw her hand from her shoulder and begin walking towards the door.

"I didn't mean to dishearten you Heda but these are things that you must always consider" she said looking back at Lexa who had now sat herself on the edge of her bed.

"I know, thank you Anya"

"You're welcome Lexa I look forward to seeing you at the Nightbloods Conclave Feast tonight"

"It shall be a joyous occasion" Lexa said, smiling slightly. "Anya?"

Anya stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Have you by any chance, seen Costia today?"

"Not since this morning no. Why?"

"Just wondered she didn't mention where she was going today"

"Probably preparing the nightbloods for the feast I'd imagine. Speaking of which I need to discuss preparations with Titus. I'll see you there"

And with short goodbyes Anya left and Lexa was left alone. Lying onto her bed enjoying the comfort of the soft furs Lexa turning to see that Costia had left her jacket along with various tools- most likely taken from her families forge Lexa imagined- lying on the bedside table. She lifted one of the tools up slowly marvelling at the craftsmanship gone into it, definitely one of Costia's. That was when two things came to Lexa's mind: One, Costia had left her jacket which, despite the fact she always had an abnormally high body heat and fought off the cold well, was odd during the harsh weather outside, and two, why had Costia taken the tools from the forge? Before Lexa could further focus on her curiosity of Costia's actions she heard a knock at her door and she shouted her maids to enter as they began laying out her war paint and attire for the evening.

Whatever Costia's doing is none of my business Lexa thought and allowed herself a small smile as she felt slight excitement grow as she thought of the festivities to occur that very night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Of Old Friends

Chapter 2: The Return of Old Friends

Whilst she was finishing her preparations for the Nightblood feast Lexa was interrupted by her bedroom door opening unannounced, and she turned round to see the one face she'd least expect to see in Polis tower: Lincoln. He was dressed head to toe in smart black attire, three thin lines of war paint decorating the side of face, accompanied by a smug smile. "Given your last visit Lincoln I didn't think I'd ever see you here again" she said walking towards him.

"Well believe me Heda, after my last visit neither did I"

A brief moment of silence washed over them as they both were recalled with images of his last visit to Polis tower. He and another elder had gotten into an argument over some of the more "savage" punishments that the clan upheld for thieves, especially considering many were stealing for their families, and sure enough Lincoln had walked out of the senate in a rage declaring he wouldn't return to the council again. It was only after Costia was able to calm him down and talk some sense into him did he agree to remain councillor for the outer villages- much to his reluctance- keeping the peace and keeping Polis updated on news of the borders. So it was needless to say that it was a surprise for Lexa to see him standing before her. "What can I do for you Lincoln?" she asked.

"As much as it is good to see you Heda, it was Costia I was looking for. You haven't seen her have you?"

The happiness on Lexa's face faltered slightly. "No, not since this morning when the refugees entered the city" she approached her table and took a seat signalling for Lincoln to sit down. "I'm starting to become concerned, it seems nobody has seen her all day, and she never told me of any mission's or arrangements she had today"

Lincoln let out a short friendly chuckle to appease Lexa's worry before continuing, "I assure you Heda if it was this morning you last saw her you'll be pleased to her she's managed to stay out of trouble. I spoke to her not long ago in the downtown market"

Lexa's worry immediately left her system however she soon felt curiosity take its place, "What was she doing there?"

"When I stopped to speak with her she was heading to her family's forge, something about tools although she was being quite vague as to what for. Normally when we talk she'll tell me all about her projects but she seemed to be in a hurry. I believe she's been collecting various materials and tools from some of the builders in downtown all day" Lincoln said, and slowly reaching into the large pocket on his jacket he pulled out a small brown bag. "In fact that's why I'm here, she asked me to locate some of these for her"

Slowly untying the rope on the bag Lincoln dropped some of the contents on the table for Lexa to see, and as she looked she saw small metal objects: springs, coils, cogs, some shiny and new, however some looking older and rusted however all of drastically miniscule size. Lexa lifted a few of the objects and held them between her fingers inspecting them closer. "Any idea what any of these are for?" she questioned looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln had been expecting this question but was still caught off guard, and stuttered his answer, "Well see she didn't say exactly, but she didn't mention a… well, I don't think I should say"

"Lincoln" Lexa warned, switching from Lexa to the commander in a moment.

"Forgive me Heda, but I can assure you it's nothing to worry about," He said standing, and then added in a light joking tone, "And anyway I'd rather face the wrath of the Heda than the wrath of the Phoenix, despite her being my best friend"

Lexa rose from her chair to walk Lincoln to the door, laughing slightly at his humorous comment, ever since she became Heda it was rare for someone to joke with her. "Now Lincoln I think that's something we can both agree on"

They both share a pleasant smile before Lincoln begins to make his exit. "Lincoln!" He stops in his tracks and quizzically looks back at Lexa. "It is good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too Lexa, I'll see you at the festival" he smiled, before exiting leaving Lexa alone in the room and the undying tension of why he had made his return. Lexa brushed off her thoughts behind his motives as her being paranoid, which was not uncommon now she was Heda. Whatever Costia and Lincoln were doing she trusted them both with all her heart.

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just rambled this together last night at 2am and thought I'd throw it in. Chapter 3 is written and will be up in a couple of days, and Chapter 4 writing is underway._


	3. Chapter 3: Great Times of Celebration

_A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I'm just slowly building things up so don't worry the drama and darker themes will start soon, in the words of Jason Rothenberg: This is just the rising of the rollercoaster, the drop is soon to come. Anyway quick note I'm not sure what titles are used by Grounders when in a relationship, lover sounds too tacky and girl/boyfriend sounds too informal so I'm going with partner for_ _ **all**_ _unmarried relationships. Also I've made the headcanon that Grounders celebrate birthdays, I mean it takes more than 90 years and an apocalypse to forget birthdays, right? (We could always see it as, congratulations warrior you survived another year, your fight didn't end?) Anyway enjoy :)_

Chapter 3: Great Times of Celebration and Prosperity

Red lanterns, and ribbons decorated the streets and coloured war paint decorated the faces of the Polis citizens as they danced, drank and ate in celebration of the new initiation of Nightbloods to their city. The air was filled with sounds of laughter and joy as the people congregated in the town centre outside the entrance to Polis tower. Opposite the entrance sat a long table, seating the Elders, Generals and of course in the centre, The Commander. Opposite the table the empty ground where the new nightbloods had been identified and initiated into their training moments ago, was now filled with people dancing along to the music that filled the air. The only tension in the air was caused by the guards surrounding the city, looking tense and guarded. Times like these where the people allowed themselves the luxury of entertainment often left them unguarded, meaning the guards had to be more defensive than ever. Over the last few hours Lexa had been greeted by many different people, many of whom she hadn't seen in years, and many whom she didn't recognize with a smile on their face- Indra definitely caught her off-guard. Costia had appeared briefly, sitting with Lexa during the new Nightblood initiation- no doubt scoping out her new trainees Lexa had thought- however she shortly left stating she had other business to attend to, and had stated her goodnights to the elders and generals before retreating into the tower. Lincoln had also begrudgingly appeared out of respect, however after realising his best friend was nowhere to be seen decided to call it a night stating he was feeling _tired from the journey to Polis_. Lexa was sure the journey had nothing to do with it and more to do with the presence of the Elder whom Lincoln had fought with during his previous visit. "I'm sure the people would be glad to see you dance" said a voice behind Lexa.

As she turned she saw her devoted guard Gustus taking a seat in the empty chair beside her, holding two glasses of wine. He passed one to her and looked out to the crowd. "Sometimes to see someone as strong as yourself letting their guard down for these moments of enjoyment, allow the people to see how safe they are within these walls" He continued, turning to her before whispering, "And I think I know you well enough to say how much you enjoy these celebrations"

Lexa took a sip from her glass before turning to him, "It's true Lexa does enjoy a dance, however I do remember you saying that the commander has no time for such luxuries"

"Please refrain from using my own words against me Lexa"

"Why? They're your words" she retorted giving him a sly smirk.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Lexa"

When giving her remark Lexa deliberately changed her tone to that of the Commanders, "Are you saying I'm not strong?"

Gustus stopped smiling and turned to her. "No of course not Heda I would never question your streng…"

"Relax Gustus," Lexa interrupted, before turning to gaze at the new nightbloods who were deep in excited conversation with some of the older Nightbloods- who would soon be becoming warriors. "What do you think of these new initiates then?"

"I think they hold great promise," Gustus retorted, leaning back comfortably in his chair. "Although they will require a fair bit of training, quite a few are from border villages, most likely from farming families"

Lexa nodded her agreement, "They'll most likely need disciplined no doubt"

"I do remember such a time when you required _discipline_ Heda"

Lexa smirked at his comment, "I'm the Heda I never required discipline"

"Oh so we're not mentioning the time when you ran away from training to go help a baby deer in the woods are we" Gustus commented looking away to avoid the death glare that Lexa was now boring into the back of his head.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that ever again Gustus"

"I never agreed to anything Heda, you merely ordered me never to speak of it and I'm evidently not listening"

"One of these days Gustus that smart mouth of yours is going to be the death of you mark my words"

"I look forward to that day Heda"

The two shared a glance before enjoying another drink of their wine and admiring the dancers opposite them. It was definitely a night enjoyed by all.

Lexa was exhausted by the time she returned to her bedroom. The sun had set long ago and the only light in the room was caused by the torches dimly lit and placed on the walls, and the bonfire that remained in the courtyard below. She could still hear the quiet sounds of the music and several cheers, all likely to continue until the sun rose again. The room was very large, holding a large dining table (which was currently littered with maps and letters), a few large wardrobes (despite the fact they were never used, clothes and armour were usually discarded and left anywhere), and at the opposite end of the room by the entrance to the balcony was the large bed, covered in furs and glowing with the soft orange from the torches lighting the walls. Opposite the bed however, was a large see-through curtain blocking off the desk where Costia usually littered any of her weapons or plans, and sure enough as Lexa approached the curtain she could see the outline of her partner who was apparently too focused on whatever she was doing to notice Lexa enter the room. Pushing the curtain aside Lexa approached Costia from behind, the younger girl still unaware of- or just non-respondent to- Lexa's entrance. She had discarded her formal wear from earlier and was now wearing a loose shirt which was giving a display of her decorative back, shoulder and arm tattoos and the various scars she'd earned in the fighting pits. Her dark hair was loosened from its braids and hung loose down her back. Lexa stood for a moment leaning against the wall, admiring her partner from behind. It was moments like these she'd cherished, these moments where the two had discarded their titles- The Commander and The Phoenix- at the door to their quarters and could sit so unguarded and just enjoy each-others company. "Are you going to stand there all day?" Costia said, breaking the silence however still focusing on what she was doing. "Stupid Branwada!" she swore tossing the tool in her hand gently across the table. She begin looking around at the table, before turning to Lexa connecting her brown eyes with Lexa's green ones. "Could you pass me that?"

Costia pointed to the floor beside Lexa where apparently a smaller screwdriver was lying at her feet. _Most certainly thrown across the room earlier_ Lexa noted. She lifted it and handed it to her partner who immediately turned back to what she was doing concentrating fully on a collection of springs, cogs and tools. "Finally done" she said leaning back and admiring her work.

Lexa took this as note to approach and see what she had been working on and as she saw what was laying in front of Costia on the desk, she felt her heart fill with love and a tinge of sadness. In front of Costia, who was giving Lexa a gentle reassuring smile, was a small varnished wooden box with tribal decorations surrounding it. It was Lexa's music box given to her by her mother.

The thing had stopped working years ago, shortly after Lexa's mother was killed and Lexa had always attempted and failed to fix it, eventually hiding it away under their bed. She knew it was hers, why else would Costia be wasting her time with a broken box, why was she wasting time on her music box? "Is that mine?" Lexa asked, stuttering the words, she knew the answer of course but it was like she needed to be sure.

Costia sensing her partner's emotions softy took Lexa's hand in her own and nodded, before looking down at the box. "I've been trying to fix it for ages, I just needed to find the parts. Believe it or not small mechanical pieces are difficult to come by" she joked smiling at the box. Turning back to meet Lexa's eyes she continued, "Happy Birthday my love"

Costia softly placed her lips to Lexa's hand however Lexa was still too focused on the music box to notice. She turned to Costia slowly and gestured to the box. "Can I?"

"It's yours"

Costia edged along her seat giving Lexa enough room to sit beside her and slowly Lexa reached forward and lifted the lid. Immediately the small patterned cylinder begin to spin as a soft twinkling melody filled the silence of the room. Slowly, Lexa lowered her head onto Costia's shoulder fixating on the spinning cylinder and the melody that she thought she'd never hear again. The two sat together enjoying the music, enjoying each-others presence and overall enjoying this unguarded moment. A moment of relaxation where they could allow their emotions to be manipulated by the sound radiating from the small wooden box in front of them.

"Costia?" Lexa whispered, turning to look at her. Costia slowly turned to look at her as well although remained quiet knowing that Lexa wanted to continue. " _I love you"_

Costia smiled warmly at her, "Careful commander some might say that you're weakness is showing" She said, referencing the old commander's ruthlessness and the idea that emotions made you weak. Had it been anyone else Lexa would have surely taught them a lesson for saying such things, but this was Costia and it only made her feel happy and laugh in response. "I love you too Lexa"

And with that the two leaned closer joining their lips together to commemorate this tender moment, soft music playing in the background.

 _-A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't worry the action and drama will occur next chapter (Congratulations: you've officially reached the top of the rollercoaster, enjoy the descent). Because I'm such a virgin (literally never even kissed anyone) I didn't really know how to write the kiss at the end or any other intimate moments (if there are to be any in the future) so any advice/constructive criticism would be great. Also sorry there was a bit of an anti-climax with Costia and the music box at the end, but I assure you she's been up to more than just fixing a music box for the last three chapters. Anyway hope you're all enjoying this and I'll see you all soon in the next update, bye for now x-_


	4. Chapter 4: Friction

_A/N: I warn you if you get easily emotional you may want to turn back now. This ride is not going to get any easier from here. But if you do plan to stick around, buckle in and please… enjoy the ride. X_

Chapter 4: Friction

Over the last few days, the rain had finally stopped and slowly the refugees from the Boat Clan had begun to return to their villages, but of course with such drastic events occurring meant more meetings much to the dismay of the Commander. For the last few days as the rain had slowed the work of the Generals and the Commander drastically increased as they raced to aid the Boat Clan in rebuilding their defences and transporting the thousands of refugees back to their clan. News of Ice Nation troops taking advantage of the Boat Clans weakened state and marching on their territory had reached Polis that very morning, spreading panic among the council. The meetings went on for hours often making very little progress and ending with the senators and generals screaming at and threatening each other, and that's how Lexa had ended up here, currently sitting at a large round table watching grown adults scream at each other about routes and armies, with plans sprawled out in front of them.

Directly opposite Lexa, sat Indra who was currently glaring at the centre of the table, her glare growing every-time someone mentioned her recently deceased husband, Commander Busirus, the "Tyrant Commander of the Blood". Beside her stood Anya, who had risen from her seat to start a fight with a Boat-Clan ambassador who was arguing that the Tree Clan should be giving the Boat Clan the wood and materials required for rebuilding homes, in return for the Boat Clans fish trade with them. Of course, Anya had started a fight with him over it, Lexa knew her well enough to know she didn't necessarily disagree with him she just didn't like his attitude and aggressiveness towards the Tree Clan. Gustus sat to the right of Lexa quietly, however she guessed he was ready to interrupt an argument between the two senators next to them.

Despite the noise in the room, Lexa couldn't help but feel slightly lonely, as she was picking up two things that were missing. The first was the empty seat to her left, which usually sat Lincoln, who, even though he rarely attended events in Polis tower, was usually a good peacekeeper during these types of meetings. The second thing missing was the presence of Costia, who was usually looming in the background, preferring to stand with the guards or by the window or just wander around. To be honest Costia preferred anything than sit with the senators at the table, Lexa suspected it was due to Costia's short temper. _Costia being yelled at by ambassadors? That wouldn't end well_ Lexa thought, chuckling at the memory of Costia knocking out a senator just to prove a point.

Whilst she watched the ambassador use words to antagonize each other Lexa had already formulated a plan of action in her head, to assist the Boat Clan, benefit her people and win some more Clan leaders onside. She slowly raised her hand in a nonchalant manner and, as if on cue, the ambassadors and generals ceased their arguing and sat in their seats, vacant expressions occupying their faces. "Ambassadors," Lexa began. "Generals. I thank you for your time and I've taken your points into consideration however I do feel we've achieved as much as we can for today. Tomorrow a squadron of 350 of my army will accompany myself and my chosen generals with the remaining Boat Clan refugees and ambassadors back to the Boat Clans capitol. Once there we will assist with the rebuilding and the defence of the Boat Clans territory against the Ice Nation, and any resources required will gladly be negotiated. Are we all satisfied with these terms?"

The room was filled with murmurs of agreement and "Yes Heda", before Lexa rose from her seat, "Good. You're all dismissed until further notice"

With that the ambassadors filtered out, Anya remaining behind to exchange quiet conversation about the plans of travel with Lexa, before exiting, leaving Lexa alone in the large room by herself.

"I just don't think it is right for us to get involved," Lincoln said, crouching even lower beneath the bushes. "I mean we can protect them yes, but with that vast number of soldiers? The ice nation are bound to see it as a threat and retaliate and that's the last thing we need right now"

Slowly he took out his bow and drew an arrow aiming off into the distance. "Of course I understand that if we do this it's a good chance to display our strength to the other clans, but that's all it is: A demonstration of strength"

With one swift action he let the arrow fly off into the distance, sinking into its target: an innocent roe deer grazing at least 200m away from Lincoln and his hunting partner.

After reassuring himself that the prey was dead and not going anywhere he turned to face his hunting partner. "I mean," he continued. "What do you think?"

Costia looked at Lincoln for a moment before letting out a loud sigh and walking towards the roe deer and removing the arrow from its neck. Lincoln could practically see the cogs in Costia's mind turning as she focused her attention on the arrow. "I think," she breathed after a moment of thinking. "That the Boat-Clans are our allies and if they need to be protected during this time of destruction then so be it, and if the Ice Nation have a problem with the clans allying with each other during these times then they are setting themselves up against a majority, therefore creating problems for themselves. Their weakness: their lust for power and savagery will act against them. However, I do agree that with Lexa being so new to the role of Commander we should do our best not to antagonize them"

Lincoln took in his friend's word before nodding in agreement. The two had thankfully managed to skip out on another meeting to go on a miniature hunting expedition, which allowed the two quality private conversation time that they'd been needing since Lincoln's return to Polis a few days before. Tying the deer's legs together Lincoln hoisted it over his shoulder before he and Costia strolled back to the tree they'd previously hidden behind where Costia collected her birds and panther which she'd successfully killed earlier. They then began to take a leisurely stroll back to Polis, which they could see in the distance, but both not rushing, attempting to enjoy the peace and relaxation they had at the moment. "So," Costia asked in a light tone, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "How is your mother keeping?"

Lincoln chuckled slightly to himself, "As good as she can. The sickness has died away and her body is regaining strength but, we do fear she has little time left, but… you know what she's like, always putting others before herself"

Costia chuckled in reply. Lincoln's mother had been a healer in Downtown Polis for some time, before she and the rest of Lincoln's family moved to the outskirts of Trikru territory to evade the actions of the Tyrant Commander. She had been one of the best healers in Polis, always helping those who needed it no matter what time or place. Every-time Costia had gone round to deliver weapons or tools in trade to Lincolns family, she had always ran to Costia as she walked in the door and checked her for fresh scars from the fighting pits. Costia always blamed the scars on accidents in the forge, however Raina could always see through Costia's lies. Raina was the closest person Costia ever had to a mother, after hers (who wasn't the most empathetic or maternal) died in childbirth when she was 9 giving birth to her brother Aden, and it ailed her when news reached Polis of Raina's illness, untreatable and weakening her body at every second. But she was strong-willed and ensured to devote every moment of her fight helping others, which came as no surprise to Costia and Lincoln.

"How about Aden?" Lincoln asked. "I heard he was initiated as a nightblood"

"Yes he was," Costia continued. "Aro was pleased to hear it, my father, well he was too drunk to notice and Demetri hasn't heard the news yet but I suppose he'll be glad to hear it when he returns from the Boat Clan"

"What about you?"

Costia stopped walking and turning to Lincoln. "What about me?"

"How do you feel about it?"

Costia let out another sigh and was recalled with memories of her time training under the Tyrant Commander as a nightblood. During his reign the nightbloods had been beaten as punishment and worked to the bone to become the "best of the best", and perhaps it was true, maybe it did work, Lexa was the most promising Commander ever seen and Costia had emerged as the best arena fighter and assassin that Trikru has ever had, but Costia never thought it was worth it. All that pain and misery wasn't worth the talents they had. If it wasn't for having each other, Costia was sure herself and Lexa wouldn't have survived the training, many of the nightbloods they began with hadn't either. However, now under Lexa's reign the nightblood training was different, and Costia knew this of course because she trained them often enough, but she didn't like the idea of Aden ever suffering as much as herself.

"I am pleased for him, and I am sure he will be a strong asset to Trikru one day"

"Asset?" Lincoln enquired. "Why do you say that and not a warrior?"

"Lincoln have you ever seen my brother hold a sword? I don't think even Indra or Lexa combined could beat any kind of swordsmanship into him. He's definitely more of a political idealist than a warrior"

"We shall see" laughed Lincoln, and the two shared a smile before continuing their journey back to Polis.

The news arrived late that night. Costia and Lexa had been both awoken by rapid knocking at their bedroom door, and a moment later stormed in a frantic Indra disinterested in the fact that both girls were half-dressed and cuddled close, a scene which may have looked domestic for others, but for the clans commander and assassin it was a scene of exposed weakness. "Heda," breathed Indra. "Phoenix, I apologize for the disturbance but news has just reached us now"

"What has happened Indra?" Lexa asked sitting up fully alert.

"It's the Ice Nation Heda, they have conquered the Broadleaf Clan and they are headed for the Boat Clan"

"Then we must act," stated Lexa, standing quickly form her bed.

"It is not only that Heda" Indra stated a solemn look overtaking her face. "They have sent us a demand for our submission to their Queen, Heda. Such an act is seen as an attack on Trikru, we are from this moment at war"


	5. Chapter 5: Warriors

_A/N: WARNING PLEASE READ- This chapter features themes of alcohol abuse and also physical abuse so if you are affected by this then please don't read this chapter. I'll be sure to put warnings on all chapters so have no fear everyone. This is just a filler chapter as well to give a bit of insight into life under the old Commander to have a contrast between him and Lexa. Lots of little Costia and Lexa later on though~_

 **Chapter 5:** Warriors

-FIVE YEARS AGO-

The rhythm of metal clashing together echoed throughout the outdoor arena, followed by the grunts and roars of fury made by the warriors. The sand coating the arena floor was stained in multiple areas with dark black blood, and sitting in his throne in the audience was Commander Busirus. It was the same routine every morning, right before dawn the Nightbloods would be dressed and ready to fight by dawn and would train until Noon. However with the Commander the training usually consisted of fighting and beating each other, being pitted against one another to find out who is best. In the event he actually decided to teach them useful fighting techniques he often chose some unfortunate Nightblood as an example resulting in them being brutally injured.

Today was no different. He'd paired the Nightbloods off and told them to fight until one of them was too weak to stand. No armour, No morals, No rules, just pure brutality. Lexa was struggling with her opponent, a butch 12-year-old -a year her senior- and a lot stronger than her. Her nose has been hit, most likely broken, and her ribs had taken a fair beating. The two swords she held in her hands were shone with dark blood as she could see the thin gashes she'd caused on her opponents forearms and torso. Lexa took a few steps back calculating her next move, her opponent, however strong, didn't think logically in fights and in that moment charged at Lexa screaming all the way, therefore giving no subtlety to the attack. With quick movements Lexa dodged the attack and cut her sword into her opponents left thigh. Her opponent let out a sharp gasp as the pain stung and turned and began pacing slowly in front of Lexa, flinching every now and then as if to fain an attack. Taking advantage of this Lexa quickly calculated their positions and injuries and the best way to beat her. Quickly, she began to move towards her opinion before spring to the left and then to the right and to the left again, each time dodging her opponent's sword which was being swung ungracefully at her. She darted behind her opponent delivering a sharp blow to the head with the handle of one of her swords knocking her opponent to the ground, dark blood trickling down her forehead. Lexa waited 10 seconds before raising her sword signalling the battle's end, however saw that the Commander's attention was no longer on her, and the other Nightbloods had finished their duels and were now focusing on one occurring at the end of the arena. Lexa began to walk towards the arena where screams of pain and the ringing of swords clashing together were thundering across the arena.

As Lexa approached she watched Costia hit her opponent to the ground before he sprung up and made a swing at her head with his fist, which she gracefully dodged. The scene before her struck fear into Lexa's heart, an emotion the Nightbloods were taught not to dwell on, but right now it's all she could think about. The fear of watching Costia die in this arena and being helpless about it. She wouldn't be the first. Many Nightbloods had been killed during their training, in fact their class alone had lost at least half of their beginning numbers.

However nobody seemed concerned for the two fighter's safety as they let the battle continue. There were three things Lexa had noticed about this fight that made the fear in her heart surge: 1: neither of the two had weapons- she noted that they were a fair distance from them most likely thrown by their opponent- 2: They were both coated in an alarming amount of blood and blackening bruises and 3: The look on each fighter's face wasn't one of calculation and focus, it was pure rage and anger. At this point Lexa felt that rage build up inside of her. Of course this would have happened, Busirus must have known this when he paired Costia and her opponent Atlas: the two despised each other, in fact, their families despised each other. It had gone on for years after Atla's father had been responsible for Costia's uncle's death and later on was dealt in an affair with Costia's mother which resulted in the pregnancy of Costia's youngest sibling who died in childbirth along with her mother. Atlas father was later killed as punishment for unfaithfulness to his betrothed. Costia and Atlas were nothing more than products of hatred, but after last week when Atlas had attacked Lexa unprovoked after training Lexa knew that Costia was out to end him. This fight was only going to end one way: with one of them dying.

Atla's swings another punch at Costia knocking her to the ground but she kicked her leg out in retaliation to trip him, causing him to fall forward and land near a knife discarded on the floor. Atlas reached for it but Costia was on top of him in seconds grabbing him in a headlock and using all her strength she began twisting his neck. He let out an ear-piercing howl and began clawing at Costia hitting her as much as he could as his eyes filled with tears at the pain. Lexa couldn't look anymore but she knew too look away in fear would result in a lashing later on and kept her eyes transfixed on the pair. Costia swirled Atlas onto his back and began repeatedly punching him in the face, and at this point Lexa knew that she wasn't trying to win she was just trying to hurt him and make him look weak. The boy was coughing up blood and as Costia gripped him in another headlock and stood to snap his neck before the Nightbloods Lexa saw it. The knife, in Atlas' hand. She nearly yelled but she couldn't she was too transfixed on the events unfolding before her eyes. Just as Costia went to snap his neck, Atlas plunged the knife into her side causing her to scream in agony. He used his elbow to knock her away and as he spun around to end her fight, Costia pulled the knife from her side and hit him across the jaw with it, slicing his mouth and opening and knocking him half unconscious from the brute force of the punch. Atlas fell to the ground gripping his mouth in agony whilst Costia attempted to remain standing, but all the Nightbloods could see it. The black blood staining her leg, almost pouring from her side. At last the pain was too much and Costia collapsed, silently in contrast to Atlas' agonizing whining.

The Commander shook his head slightly and walked away disinterested with a slightly stern, "Training's over" With that the Nightbloods began to collect their things and left, none of them interested in the two laying half dead on the arena. All except from Lexa. She began to fight her way through the small crowd to Costia and by the time she was at Costia's side Anya was already there, having jumped down from the bleachers where she'd been watching and ran to aid the young warrior. After pressing on what seemed to be a bandage of some sorts, to Costia's leg wound, Anya hoisted her up into her arms and signalled to Lexa to follow before walking away at a slight pace. Lexa was sure that if Anya could've ran she would've, but the speed would've injured Costia more.

Lexa had seen some horrors during her time as a Nightblood but this moment was the one that would haunt her for years to come: The day where she had stood helpless as the girl she loved bled to death.

It took around 10 minutes of fast-paced walking through the streets of Downtown Polis, swerving through crowds and Anya trying her best not to crash into anyone with the injured girl in her arms. Lexa followed behind trying not to cry at the sights she was seeing. She'd been to Downtown Polis before but not this area. The southern part of the city was the poorest and the more central to Downtown Polis you got the worse it got. Lexa had known that Anya and Costia had grown up together and to think the two people she was closest to had to grow up in such situations caused bile to rise up in Lexa's throat. There were poor children begging on the streets, some laughing as they played games of what looked like tag, their clothes hanging on their skinny frames. People were bartering in quickly made stalls and everyone wear a look of disgust on their face as they saw Lexa, immediately sensing she wasn't one of them. Some, however, looked concerned as they saw Costia in Anya's arms and Lexa heard faint whispers of "The Blacksmiths daughter", "The assassin" and "The girl from the forge" but none seemed to dare speak Costia's name.

Eventually they reached a grey building with smoke rising from the roof and a battered sign outside that read _Dex Forge: Downtown Polis_ , and a smaller sign underneath reading _Closed._ Anya signalled for Lexa to knock on the door and a moment later a young man opened the door. He was no older from Anya from the looks of it, and a lot cleaner than the citizens in the streets, expect from the soot covering his face and clothes, but the dark hair, handsome face and slightly tanned skin was a giveaway, the two looked so similar: this was Costia's brother. Looking at Costia an expression of panic washed over his face and he moved back, allowing Anya to push into the forge no words spoken, Lexa quickly following as he closed the door behind them. "Aro!" the young man yelled, running to the table where Anya was laying down Costia. "Aro get out here now! It's Costia! Aro!"

At this point another young man, the older brother Lexa assumed, appeared. In contrast to his brother he had jet black hair and was clean of soot. "Anya! What happened" the older man, Aro, yelled, running to inspect the wound on his sister's upper leg.

"Nightblood training" Anya answered stepping back as Aro began running around grabbing tools from different cabinets and then running back to his sister.

The three stepped back to allow Aro to do his work, tears pricking in all of their eyes. Anya turned to look at the younger brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Demetri…"

"How the hell could the Commander let this happen?" Demetri yelled, slamming his fist backwards onto the table behind him. "How can he treat the Nightbloods like that?"

"You really think he cares about some Downtown citizen brother?" Aro commented, dabbing away slowly at Costia's wound, attempting to clean it in case of infection.

"But she's a Nightblood!" Demetri interjected. "They're supposed to have a better life, a better chance not… this"

He stopped and took a breath. Lexa suddenly felt awkward. Although she loved Costia dearly and the two had known each-other for years, she'd never been to this part of Downtown Polis, let alone Costia's home here in the forge. Although she'd heard tales of the hardships of growing up there, of the Commanders treatment of them as second class citizens she'd never seen it for herself. Although she'd heard stories of Costia's brothers and how they'd fought in arenas with her to make money to pay the taxes to keep the forge open, the only forge in Polis that could make any quality tools or weapons, Lexa had never actually met them. That's why she felt like she was intruding, why she shouldn't be here.

Just in time to disrupt Lexa from her thoughts Costia began to become conscious yet again and began howling in pain as Aro had pressed a lit knife onto her wound to seal it. Anya ran over to hold her down as she tried to sit up in pain, her other wounds no doubt adding to the agony, and Demetri turned at the sound of repetitive footsteps thundering down the stairs. In a moment, a small blonde haired boy about 6 or 7 appeared and looked terrified as Costia was held onto the table. "No Aden!" Demetri yelled running to the boy to hold him back as he tried to enter the room to see his sister more. "Aden go back upstairs you don't want to see this"

But the little boy wasn't listening, he was frozen in fear tears leaking from his eyes as he looked at his sister. Demetri attempted to shake the boy and push him back through the door but it was no use, Aden was too horrified to move. "Demetri we're going to need your help" Anya yelled looking back to him.

"Give me a second Anya I need to get him out…"

"No now Demetri! We're going to need to do surgery on this leg and you know more about this than me so get back here"

Demetri looked conflicted, so Lexa took a step forward. "Go, I'll look after him"

Demetri gave her a sad smile and nodded before running to aid Aro and Anya. She gently took Aden's hand and led the boy away. She couldn't stand the sight of Costia in pain, and the thought of performing surgery on her awake made Lexa feel faint so she thought it best that she'd sit with the boy and keep him out of the way. Aden, who'd snapped out of his trance, led her up the stairs into what seemed to be, an apartment. The room was quite big, making up a kitchen and small dining/lounge area. Opposite the stairs was a hall with several doors. Pointing to the hallway opposite them Aden said in a small voice, "That's Costia's room up at the end, with Demetri and Aro's, then there's father's room, and look there's mine"

He pulled her along to the door and Lexa looked in and saw a single bed and small space next to it, thin fur thrown over the top. Looking into the rooms quickly, Lexa saw they were all the same, excluding Demetri and Aro's which had two small beds squeezed into the tight space. Aden pulled a chest out from under the bed and pulled a book from it, before running back to Lexa, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away back to the lounge. She slowly sat on the couch beside him as he opened the book, revealing lots of beautiful pictures and words, just like the children's books Lexa had read as she'd grown up. "Costia got this for me when I was little and she reads it all the time when I get scared" he said flicking through some of the pages. "I'm scared now but… she can't read to me right now. You read it to me?"

Lexa smiled and took the book gently into her hands, "Of course"

The two sat on the couch, Aden leaning closer into Lexa as he got more comfortable with her presence, and every now and then he'd flinch at the sound of his sister's screams and Lexa would run a comforting hand through his hair. Eventually she came to the end of the book and paused as she read "The End". She wasn't quite sure what to do now, but Aden had already filled the silence. "Cos likes you" he said sleepily.

Lexa turned her head, confused at his comment and so he said it again. "Cos likes you, like she really likes you. Whenever she comes home it's always, "Me and Lexa did this" and "Lexa is really good at this" and she was mad at Atlas for hitting you"

"Was she now?" Lexa asked, smiling as thoughts of Costia talking about her caused her cheeks to go red.

"Yeah. I heard her say to Aro she was gonna hurt him really bad for it cause she didn't like you hurt. Is that why Cos is hurt? Cause she wanted to hurt him for you?"

Lexa felt a tinge of hurt in her heart at the comment. Of course he hadn't meant it like that but she felt like this was her fault. Just as she was going to answer Demetri appeared, an unsettling amount of blood on his clothes.

"Aden I think it's time you went to bed"

Aden quickly looked like he was about to argue, before pouting and lifting himself off the couch taking the book with him and began walking to his room, Demetri following in behind. Just as he reached the hall he turned to Lexa. "Lexa?" he asked, and she nodded to him. "Will you come and read to me again one day?"

"Of course" she said happily.

Aden smiled and began to walk into his room but Lexa called his name stopping him. "Aden? You knew my name before I told you it… how?"

Aden smiled and Lexa could swear she heard Demetri snort under his breath. "Because", Aden began. "Costia said that Lexa is the prettiest girl on the planet"

Lexa chuckled slightly along with Demetri and said a last goodnight to Aden before heading downstairs.

It had been two days since they'd taken Costia back to the forge and Lexa and Anya had remained there since to see the girl through her recovery before returning back to the Tower. Anya had already sent word to the commander why the two Nightbloods were missing having misled him into believing they had gone east on a training hunt by the commands of Indra and Anya for their solo training. Had he known Costia was so injured she'd required surgery he'd have recognized her as weak and sentenced her to sentry on the border villages of Trikru land with the rest of the "Weak Warriors" as he called them.

Costia had been in and out of consciousness, saying small words before dropping back to her dead state, Aro had been constantly swapping the bandages, even showing Lexa how to treat the wound, and Anya and Demetri had been forging weapons in an attempt to keep the forge running. By noon on the third day Costia had awoken and finally was managing to stay awake so she was moved, with the assistance of Demetri to her bedroom where it would be more comfy than the operating table. Since then her and Lexa had laid on her bed discussing small matters and just enjoying the peace, Costia flinching every now and then when Lexa leant too close into her wounds and Lexa would then jump away in fear of hurting her more. Once the sun had set however and everyone had retreated to their rooms, Anya taking her spot on the couch, Lexa decided to treat her curiousity into a question that had been burning into her mind for days. "Cos?" she asked quietly, just in case the girl beside her was asleep. She got a low murmur in response and therefore continued, "Wheres your father?"

Costia's eyes opened slowly and looked ahead at the closed bedroom door, then down, before guiding them to mett Lexa's. "He's gone" she stated, matter of factly.

"I'm sorry I had no idea. How did he die?" Lexa questioned.

Costia smirked at this, "He's not dead. He's just gone. Demetri told me last week he went missing around three days before, middle of the night, vanished"

Lexa was still not convinced however, "Why do you seem so calm about it?"

All she received in response was a shrug, "Cause that's what he always does" Costia stated, and after Lexa gave her a questioning look she sighed and continued, "Ever since my mother and sister died he's been drinking, he gets angry sometimes, and sometimes he falls asleep wherever he stood before. We always have to look after him, and Aden too. We have to run the forge so people don't know what he's like, or he'll be whipped. People know though, they just don't care as long as the swords are made. He bets too, that's why we have to go down to the fighting arenas sometimes. Sometimes he bets money and we'll have to fight to pay it back or he'll bet that we can beat another fighter and we become the bet. To be honest, its better when he's missing and I know it's mean to say… but sometimes I wished he didn't come back"

Lexa sat in shock and took in Costia's words. She never realised people could be like this. She'd grown up in a "middle class" family, living near the Polis tower and, thanks to her Uncle Titus, her family were often very well off. But she had no idea how some people had struggled before and all she could think of was how disgusted she was at the Commander for allowing this to happen, for people to bet on children, for people to have to fight to survive, or for people to go missing before weeks and nobody noticing. Before her thoughts could consume her Lexa was interrupted by Costia speaking, "That's why I need my damn hip to heal, once it does I can get back to the fighting arena"

"What?!"

"We need extra money. With my father going missing, and me always being with the Nightbloods or Indra business has fallen. I need to get it back"

"Costia you shouldn't have to"

"Well I do Lexa I can't get my brothers to do everything

"But what if you get hurt"

"I always get hurt and I'm used to it" Costia snapped, her temper- which was usually very short- rising. "Since I was a child I've gone to that arena and I almost always win now, and one day I may die but I'll be dying for my family, the people I love, and that makes it worth it"

"Costia you can't act like that"

"What do you know you're one of them!"

An uneasy silence fell between them. Lexa knew Costia struggled with anger issues, and she'd seen her snap on several occasions but she'd never lost her temper towards Lexa before. Costia immediately shut her eyes and begin whispering to herself- Lexa could make out she was counting to 10- and then she sighed. "Lexa I'm…"

"Don't"

"But…"

"Don't" Lexa reiterated. "Because you're right. I'm one of them. I don't know how it feels. But I know it shouldn't be like this. There shouldn't be a hierarchy based on wealth, it should be, if there is a hierarchy at all, it should be based on skill. Your family are the best blacksmiths Trikru have, your brothers and you the best fighters, and yet you live like this, in constant struggle. It's not fair"

"That's just the way it is Lexa"

"For now" Lexa stated, lying back comfortably on the bed. "But one day I'll change it, just you watch Costia"

Costia slowly leaned into Lexa, closing her eyes and whispering sleepily, "I look forward to that day"


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to War

_A/N:_ I am not okay about episode 7 so let's agree never to speak about it. If anyone wants to message me and rant feel free to do so. We're all in this together people! Anyway sorry I've not been writing as much lately my English and Art folios are due soon and my stress levels have risen sky high. Anyway enjoy the chapter X

 **Chapter 6:** **Welcome to War**

Lexa usually enjoyed long rides through the woods, whether it be on a hunt with her army or just out for a hack with Anya or Costia; however today she was growing tired of it. Hours of galloping was causing the trees to disappear and submerge as grassy clearings and she could swear she was beginning to smell the salt of the sea; or her exhaustion was beginning to get to her.

It had been 3 days since Indra had awoken Lexa in the middle of the night with her message of the oncoming war. That night Lexa had immediately prepared for departure and began galloping towards the Boat Clan with 300 warriors in tow, including Gustus, Lincoln and Anya by her side, leaving Titus and Indra in Polis dealing with political matters and Costia as the Interim Commander in charge of the War Council until Lexa returned.

A short distance in front of her Anya slowed her horse down until it was at a standstill and slowly the army slowed to a halt. It was then Lexa was met with the beautiful scenery of the Boat Clan capitol of Salem. The city was filled with stone huts and houses, smoke rising from the chimneys, and near the centre of the city she could already make out the clock-tower where all the political gatherings took place and their accommodation for their temporary stay. _Hopefully not too long_ Lexa thought to herself, she hated leaving the security of Polis where she could easily protect her people, and besides, she knew how much Costia hated being in charge of the senators and elders.

As they rode into the city citizens filling the streets and marketplace parted to allow the Trikru through and many bowed their heads mumbling "Heda" under their breath, and others rose their heads up and high and smiled in acknowledgment of the Trikru's willingness to assist them. It seemed longer than it actually took to ride up to the clock-tower, where waiting on the steps was an aged woman in a dark navy coat and blue sash slung over her shoulders, slowly-wrinkling hand grasping the sword attached to her thigh, with guards surrounding her facing the Trikru. By the strong smile on her face and determination in her eyes, even from a distance Lexa could tell who she was: Luna. Dismounting her horse Lexa approached Luna immediately grasping her hand into a firm hand-shake before nodding to the councillors who stood behind her. Villagers were now crowding in the square before the clock-tower, many curious as they had never seen the Commander before, and some more wary of the presence of a Trikru army.

Lexa looked to Luna for confirmation before turning to the people, _her_ people. " _People of the Boat Clan"_ she began, speaking in their native language for the non-English speakers benefit. " _Today my army and I have arrived at your city not as enemies, but allies. Allies against the threat outside these walls that is marching towards you at this very moment. The Azgeda believe that this land is theirs to take, and their Queen believes you are hers to rule. But I don't believe that to be the case, you are the people of my coalition as is this clan, and no clan under my protection shall be subject to tyranny no longer."_

Around her people were nodding their heads in agreement. " _Azgeda believe this is the time where we kneel before them but I believe this is the time where we show our true strength. Two mighty clans combined as one, together we are a force to be feared and I know that together we can show the 10 clans what we can do and never again be subject to the fear of war. Today is the day that we show Azgeda what the power of a coalition can do"_

 _ **A/N: So just a thought but what/who would you like to see more of? I already know where all of the characters storylines are heading however I can delve deeper into certain characters or aspects of the story if you all want. Sorry the chapters so short I had to quickly write it in between my drama essay and English essay.**_


End file.
